You are my caffeine
by HappeeCookie
Summary: B2ST are about to become one of the most successful and popular boy groups in the K-Pop genre. Everything could be so nice. But Yoseob isn't completely happy. There is something that makes him feel incomplete. It gets worse and he thinks that it would be the best to leave the group.. But soon he realizes that he can't do that. Especially because it is very dangerous in the night.
1. Dance practice

Doojoon told us what we would do next as he walked over to the radio to skip some songs. "You wanna drink something?" Junhyung took a sip before he handed me the bottle. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath, and emptied it. 'Beautiful' started as I put the bottle back on the floor. I loved the song pretty much and danced with all the passion I had left after 3 hours of non-stop moving. Sometimes I glanced over to him through the mirror. That's the best thing about training. Glancing. Because no one would recognize it and even IF anyone would see it, they would simply think I forgot a step and wanted to get sure about it.

I'd say the fact that I was already red from being breathless was pure luck because otherwise he would have seen me blushing as he looked right back at me. I tried to concentrate again but to be honest: I failed miserably. I tripped and my butt greeted the floor. To break my fall I reached out with my hand but this only led to an extending pain in my hand. The others stopped and looked at me while I held my wrist. Our youngest came to me and helped me to get up. "Thanks..." I tried to avoid any eye contact but Dongwoon kept on asking if I was alright. I just nodded forcing myself to smile. Pretty embarrassed I mumbled if I could take a break to cool down my arm. Doojoon agreed and so I left the room.

As I reached the changing room I thought: "Calm the hell down. You already failed some times before, just like the others did, too. He won't think you're a complete loser." I inhaled deeply and sat down on a bench which remembered me of my hurting wrist but I couldn't concentrate on that now. Just some seconds later I stood up again and walked up and down the room. "But what if they are talking about you right now? What if they're laughing and making jokes about me?" I actually didn't want to think about that but once I started I couldn't think about anything else. "Gosh." I said out loudly. I felt the tears coming up in my eyes.

Dongwoon sat in front of the giant mirror, always keeping an eye on the door. He waited for his hyung to come back. The others discussed about a dance move that Junhyung didn't get. Doojoon checked the time and for a moment he looked a bit worried. Standing up, Dongwoon went over to the rest as the leader announced that Yoseob was already gone for 20 minutes. "Continue practicing, I'll go and check on Seob." They nodded and he left the room.

He searched in the dressing room but couldn't find anyone. Even Yoseob's bag was gone. Doojoon went back to the group, saying that there was no one to be found. Hyunseung raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. Gikwang and Junhyung looked at each other a little confused. Dongwoon walked out to look for his hyung by himself. Without any success. So all of them decided to end the training and search inside the dorm.

After half an hour, still without any hint, Hyunseung and Junhyung met each other as they tried to open one of Yoseob's wall closets. All of his clothes and other stuff was still where it belonged. After closing it again they left the room and kept on searching.

Meanwhile, Yoseob was sitting on a bench in the park which was close to the dorm. It was autumn and the trees were almost bald. The remaining leaves fell silently to the ground while a man scraped them together with a rake. Some children were collecting chest nuts when suddenly a squirrel appeared. It ran past them and they screamed in excitement. Yoseob couldn't help but smile as they kept following it through the whole park. His smile faded away as an old couple in long coats passed by, holding hands. The boy sighed and decided to walk around a little more. He even thought about never going back to the dorm, the entertainment, the group, him. Flashing a little smile he put his hands in his pockets to find some money in there. He got excited because with that money he could buy a train or bus ticket or a taxi, visit his family and stay there for a while. Or maybe not. "This is something... I have to do alone...", he thought as he kept on walking.


	2. Where did he go?

"What do you think?" Junhyung asked. "He was probably just embarrased and needed some fresh air." answered Hyunseung, obviously uninterested. "Or he just wants some attention." Junhyung shook his head slightly mumbling: "No." Suddenly Dongwoon jumped in front of them: "Oh~ you had the same idea~!" He smiled and Gikwang showed up as well. But even in a group of four they couldn't find their lead singer. Gikwang looked at his watch and they decided to go back to the dorm. Maybe he had already returned?  
Well, he didn't. Doojoon sat there pretty nervously and he almost jumped out of his chair as he saw the rest of the group, without Yoseob. "Couldn't find him..." Dongwoon said sadly. The leader nodded: "I see..." - "What shall we do now?" - "Nothing of course!" Hyunseung bursted out. "He will come home later. I think he is old enough to find his way back home alone." Annoyed, he shook his head and left the others to go to his room. He really didn't understand why they were so over-worried, like what was the worst thing that could happen to Yoseob? A bunch of fangirls following him? Gosh, such a drama.  
Not knowing what to do otherwise, Doojoon said that Hyunseung was more or less right and that they couldn't do much more than to wait. Dongwoon and Gikwang nodded and left as well. Only Junhyung was still there and thought. "Doojoon hyung... what do you say? Did Yoseob run away?" were his first two questions. "I seriously don't know. But I think he will be back before the moon rises. He promsied to never run away again..." He mumbled the last sentence. "Again...?" That was the third question. "Huh? Uhm...Just...forget that okay~?" The leader checked the time again before he sighed, telling Junhyung to simply wait. "Everything's gonna be alright~" he said, smiling encouragingly before he left. The rapper sat down in a chair in the main hall of the building and ... waited ... for the rest of the day.

Still wandering around, Yoseob didn't know what to do. The last time he wanted to run away it was Doojoon who brought him back. 'But he won't even search for me this time...' the singer thought. He closed his eyes and forced himself to not think about that. Back then, the pressure was just too much for Yoseob to handle so he didn't see any other option than to pack a bag full of clothes and wait until everyone was sleeping to sneak outside and leave. Unfortunately (or fortunately) he wasn't the sneakiest kind of a person and he bumped into some furniture on his way out. That's what woke up Doojoon. He found it suspicous, where the singer was going in the middle of the night so he put on a coat and some shoes and followed him. Before the runaway reached the park, his hyung caught up and talked to him. The younger one was crying but he was comforted until he felt better and they went back to the dorm together, not telling anyone what had happened. The only bad thing caused by this night was that Yoseob caught a cold because he didn't wear much more than a sleevless shirt and short trousers in the beginning of spring.

He opened his eyes again and saw a bright light. The neon signs of a supermarket. He remembered the money he had left in his pockets so he want inside. Several minutes later the doors opened again and the boy had a bottle of coke, some chocolate and Jelly Beans with him. He opened the package of Jelly beans to put a handfull of them in his mouth. Just then he heard the voice of a woman begging to be left alone. Withought thinking any further he walked right to where the voice came from. He saw a woman leaned against a wall and infront of her three guys; one with a (running) camera, one who blocked her way and one who talked to her.


	3. A Hero's Weakness

"Please... I-i need to go... my boyfriend is waiting for me... He'll get suspicious..."-"Well, that is not our problem, is it?" said one guy chuckling. Her gaze wandered to the ground as she was about to cry but he lifted her chin right up again. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks and the men started to laugh. "Nah nah no one needs to cry~"-"Please let me go..."-"We will...right after you did us a little favor." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered something Yoseob couldn't understand. But the woman did. Her eyes widened as she started to scream for help. In that moment, the man in front of her punched her face. "Enough." Yoseob mumbled as he walked up to the group. "Which part of 'Let me go' did you not understand?" he said, as self confident as possible. Everyone looked at him and as they realize he was, their eyes almost popped out of their heads. "That... Shit... Isn't that Yoseob? From that group-"-"Fuck he won't be alone...there's probably a body guard or something around here!" With these words they ran away into the darkness of the night. Yoseob was pretty proud of himself because he was brave enough to say something.  
He went over to the woman which was now kneeling on the ground crying. "I'll take care of you and bring you home, okay? Just in case those idiots will come back." He smiled softly at her and held out his hand to help her on her feet. She was unable to speak at the beginning but after a while they had a, more or less, normal conversation. "You should put some ice on your eye as soon as you're home and tomorrow you should go to the police and maybe a doctor. I'm sorry for not interrupting them earlier..."-"It's okay, thanks anyways." she said mumbling, probably for the 4th time already because he kept on apologizing. After a short break she added shyly: "I'm...uhm...I'm a huge fan of you..." Yoseob chuckled. "It's always nice to meet fans but please never again under these circumstances." They had a little small talk and in the end the singer gave her his phone number. "Tell me what will happen to these guys as soon as you know anything."

As they reached her flat he hugged her and wished her the very best. She chuckled and said: "No one's going to believe me this."-"Probably not but we know that it's true, that's everything that counts~" he said with a wink and a goodbye.

He went back to the shop (he left his bought things there because you can't show up with a pack of Jelly Beans when the situation is that serious). In a darker area of his way he thought he had heard footsteps behind him. As soon as he turned around he got hit strong and painful in the face. Tumbling backwards he recognized the puncher. It was the same guy and his group that threatened the woman before. "You shouldn't walk alone in the dark. It can be really dangerous here, you know?" he said snickering. Yoseob felt the blood running from his nose and he diagnosed it as broken.

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt you. I'm going home now and if you let me, no one's going to get injured the singer said, trying to normalize his breath. He trained a lot the last days so he was sure he could hold up against them for a while. But the men just broke out in laughter. "Yeah, we're soooo scared now. You're alone and we are three. What are you going to do? Call your manager?" They laughed again. Yoseob wasn't a fan of fights but now he also couldn't just leave it like this. They would think he was weak. The whole world would think he was weak (remember the guy with the camera. Watching them laughing he got more and more angry at them.

He kicked the one who was the closest to him in the stomach and their voices became silent. The guy tumbled into the opposite direction and the others looked at Yoseob. "Anyone else?" he said, breathing heavily. The bloke with the camera focused on the singer which distracted him for a second. He couldn't react fast enough as the fist of his challenger hit him back in the stomach. It all escalated pretty quickly. They were fighting for a while and the other guy (without the camera) joined them. Unfortunately, they were right in the beginning. It was two versus one. The singer couldn't stand them anymore and soon he lay on the ground. The camera was still running as the others kicked their victim. After all his power had gone and he hardly moved anymore, they finally stopped. They spoke to the camera: "Take a good look, all you viewers out there, we're not afraid of anyone. No one can escape us. Don't even think of messing with us. Look at that loser. A so called 'idol'. Should've trained a little more, huh? Weren't prepared for the real world; the cruel, unfair world outside your well protected dorm, right?" They laughed once more and kept on insulting the singer. He couldn't move nor speak. The men let him lay there and left him wishing him a "good night, little fucker"

After what felt like an eternity he could feel his legs again and managed it to stand up. He limped back to the dorm, very slowly and … crying. He was disappointed in himself. He was able to save a woman but not himself? Great. Now he just hoped that the others already slept so he wouldn't have to explain anything. Until the next day he would find a way to cover the scratches, bruises and (somehow) the broken nose. He'd say he fell down the stairs or ran against a wall...they would believe him.


End file.
